Suicidal Tears
by Maty-chan101
Summary: Your Name? Miranda Addams! This person won't give you peace? She makes my life a living hell! I'M SUCIDAL CAUSE OF HER! Your wish? Take her to the deepest pits of hell...I beg of you. Rated T for bad language, extreme bullying, sexual talk, and talks of sucide. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned
1. Character Introduction

**Character Introduction**

Miranda Addams:

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: green

Skin color: Pale

Height: 5"10

Any other noticibale features: She wears glasses and has a freckle beside her right eye.

Kallie Johnson:

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: blue

Skin color: White

Height: 5"10

Any other noticibale features: No

Candace Addams:

Hair color: Dark red

Eye color: Emerald green

Skin color: White

Height: 5"11

Any other noticibale features: No

Jason Addams:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye color: Dark blue

Skin color: White

Height: 5"13

Any other noticibale features: He wears glasses


	2. Suicidal Tears

_**Your name?**_

_**Miranda Addams!**_

_**This person won't give you peace?**_

_**She makes my life a living hell! I'M SUCIDAL CAUSE OF HER!**_

_**Your wish?**_

_**Take her to the deepest pits of hell...I beg of you.**_

**Suicidal tears**

Miranda Addams, a 14 year old girl who goes to middle school. Only Daughter of Jason and Candace Addams. A perfect happy family...or so it seems. The daughter Miranda...has a deep dark secret, and one person uses that secrat...to make her suffer.

* * *

"Well Miranda, have a good day at school." Candace said. She's sitting in the front seat of her car while Miranda sits in the back silently. "Yeah..thanks..." Miranda said emotionless. She gets out of the car and shuts the door. Watching her mother drive off...wishing to be home. 'Pull it together Miranda...just a few more semisters and you can leave this waste dump.' She thought to herself, trying to encourage her. She walked to her locker to see a certain face; Kallie Johnson. The worst girl in the entire school, she picks on people to make herself feel good cause her mom doesn't give her enough attention. She walked up to Miranda. "You got the money!?" Kallie asked irritated. Miranda nodded. "Yes m'am..." She answered. "Good, come to the back of the school during luch...Alone!" Kallie demanded, as she walked away. Miranda glared at her. 'That brat...what more does she want from me!?' She thought to herself. She came to Kallie during lunch, as said. Miranda looked to see two girls with Kallie, smirking. "Um...I have the-"

"Hand it over!" Kallie shouted. Miranda took out her wallet and Kallie snatched it away taking out the money. "This is it!? One hundred and fifty dolllars!? That doesn't even cover the intrest! I told you two hundred for the intrest!" Kallie yelled at her. "J-just give me a week and i'll give you the money." Miranda said. "Are you for real!? A week!? You're pathetic." Kallie said crinckling the money and throwing the wallet at Miranda's face. It landed her on the forehead and she cringed in pain. It left a nice big bruise pretty much saying 'I want my money bitch!'

"But...You don't understand, it took me three weeks to get that much allowance." Miranda explained, Kallie just scoffed. "Three weeks, huh? I wonder how much it will cost for the actual money?" She wondered smirking. "A-actual?" Miranda asked nervously. "Yeah, the money you owe me is five hundred dollars." Kallie answered, while the girls behind her giggled. "F-FIVE HUNDRED! BUT THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Miranda said. Kallie slapped her across the face. "The deal was, you pay me for my silence, you didn't say how much!" She yelled. Miranda was on the brink of tears. "Do you want the whole school to know you almost fucked a freshman?" Kallie asked smirking. When Miranda was walking home one day, she got assulted by a drunk highschooler who almost slept with her, fortunatly she got away but Kallie took a picture of the guy and her kissing.

"N-no...please don't" Miranda begged. "Huh? I can't hear you.." Kallie said annoyed. Miranda then began crying as she fell on her hands and knees. "I-i'm so sorry! Please don't do this! I'll get your money!" She said, crying. Kallie smirked as well as the girls. "Look at you, you look like a fat pig, begging like that." She laughed. "Please...i'll do anything! Just don't show the picture to my family!" Miranda begged more. "Get me my money, and i'll consider." Kallie said. She then walked away as one of the girls kicked dirt in Miranda's face and laughed. Once they were gone Miranda got up and looked at her wrists. They were covered in scars from last week when she cut herself. She looked down and walked to luch.

While in 7th period she saw a pair girls talking. "Did you hear?" One of the girls whispered. "What?" The other one asked. "I heard that a student might be sucidal." The girl answered still whispering. Miranda wide eyed, could they be talking about her...how did Kallie know!? Miranda ran out of her seat and ran for home with tears in her eyes. Once she got to the porch, she wiped her tears and entered the house. "Mom? Dad?" Miranda looked around to see no one was home, she ran for her parent's room. She took her dad's wallet from his desk and opened it to see about five thousand dollars inside. Miranda took a deep breath and took five hundred and fifty dollars from it and hid the money in her bag. She felt sick to her stomach. "Kallie...I hope you're happy! I hope you burn for this!" Miranda said to herself. She heard the door opening and quickly put her dad's wallet back where it belong. She looked to see it was her mom. "Hey Miranda, didn't think you'd be home this early." Candace said. "Oh...well...my teacher...he told me I could go home early." Miranda lied.

"I see- Maty! What happened to you!?" Candace saw the big bruise on her cheek and forehead. "Oh...I-i slipped and fell today." Miranda lied again. "Geez, again? You poor thing." Candace said. "I-i'll be fine, I'll be in my room." Miranda ran for her room leaving her mother concerned. Miranda began crying and took out a pair of siccors from her drawer, she then began slitting her wrists making blood spill out. She watched as the blood exited her body. She then took out some bandages and began wrapping her wrists up so no one will notice.

Later that night, Miranda heard a loud yell from the kitchen and peeked through her bedroom door. "GODDAMN IT! THE BASTERD TOOK OVER FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS FROM MY WALLET!" Jason yelled. "I don't know who could have done it." Candace said. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT CANDACE THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Jason yelled, she looked at her husband confused. "Third time?" She asked. "Yes! I lost about four hundred yesterday and almost a thousand monday..." He said looking stressed. Miranda shut the door tight and began crying. She took all that money from her father to keep Kallie out of her hair, if her parents knew, she would be beaten for sure.

Suddenly she heard rocks being tossed at her window, she looked out to see Kallie there. Miranda looked scared but she climbed out of the window and walked to her. "W-what are you doing here?" Miranda asked. "I need you to do something, i'm short on cash right now and i'm starving. You got anything on ya?" Kallie asked. "N-no m'am, you took my money today." Miranda exxplained, Kallie scoffed. "Great, come on!" She then pushed Miranda away to head for the city. Once they got there Miranda looked at her confused. "W-why are we here?" She asked. "I think you'd be good with the guys, go find a sucker to borrow money from!" Kallie demanded. "But I-"

"ARE YOU GOING AGAINST ME!? DON'T FORGET I HAVE THAT PICTURE AND PROOF THAT YOU WERE CUTTING YOURSELF IN THE SCHOOL BATHROOM!" Kallie yelled. Miranda wide eyed. 'S-she knew after all.' She thought. "Well are you going to go find someone, or do I have to use force!?" Kallie asked. "No m'am! I will." Miranda answered as she walked into the streets to find a guy. She bumped into a older man, looking to be in his late twenties, wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black pants, and black boots. He also had shaggy blonde hair. He looked down at Maty who was against his chest. "You okay kid?" He asked. "Um...I was wondering...If I could...borrow some money?" Miranda asked. The guy smirked. "Sure, but you gotta work for it, baby." The guy said putting his arm around her. She became very frightened but Kallie kept watching her, making sure she gets the money. "H-how?" Miranda asked scared. "Well, a nice B.J. sounds good." The guy said smirking more. She wide eyed and then pushed him away. She began running away. "Hey babe, where you going!?" The guy yelled, Kallie looked pissed off.

She found Miranda, crying near a trash can. "What the hell is wrong with you!? You can't even get simple loose change out of a guy!" Kallie yelled. "B-but, he...he...wanted me to give him..a...a" Miranda tried to say the word without sobbing. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTED! GOD! YOU ARE SO USELESS, later trash!" Kallie then pushed her into the trash cans and walked away. Miranda hit the wall and got a big bump on her head. 'Why me god...why...' Miranda thought.

"Hey did you hear about the Hell correspondence?" She turned to see two grown women talking. "Yeah, isn't that the website where it can only be accessed at midnight?" The woman asked. "That's the one! I also heard if you type someone's name in that's been harrasing you, that person will go straight to hell." The other woman answered. "Oh my god! That sound scary!" The woman said, the two began laughing as they walked away. 'Hell correspondence?' Miranda got up and ran for home. She snuck back through her window and checked to see what time it was. It was 12:30 already. 'Damn...looks like i'll have to try tomorrow.' She thought as she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The next day at school, she was suppose to meet at the roof to give Kallie her money. Miranda turned around to see Kallie and her friends, smirking. "You got it?" She asked. "Y-yes m'am" Miranda answered as she took her wallet out and gave her all the money. "Wow, you covered the intrest and the actual pay. See what you can do with the right motivation." Kallie said giggling. "N-now you'll stay silent right, that was the deal!" Miranda said. "Yeah but, what about this?" Kallie took out her phone and it showed a video of the man and her from last night. Miranda wide eyed. "H-how did you-"

"Looks like this much, ain't gonna cut it." Kallie said. "BUT, I HAD TO STEAL THAT FROM MY FATHER!" Miranda yelled. "So what!? Would you rather do that than to have the whole school think you're some cheap whore?" Kallie asked smirking. "Why...why are you doing this to me? Tell me why!" Miranda said about to cry. Kallie smirked more and her friends then grabbed Miranda and pinned her near the edge of the roof. She was about to scream till Kallie slapped her. "Why? Why you ask? Cause your so pathetic, I wanna see how long it takes for you to reach your breaking point." She giggled. Her friends let Miranda go and she just sat there. "I'll text you the detail of your payment, tonight. Caio~" Kallie said, smiling as she and her friends walked away.

'That bitch...i'm just an experiment to her...Sadist!" Miranda thought as she walked back into the school and headed to the nurse office. "Miranda? What happened?" The nurse asked her. "I-I kind of fell on the concrete, can I stay here for the day?" Miranda asked. "Um..sure." The nurse answered confused. "Thank you" Miranda said, as she layed on the bed and fell asleep. She woke up at about 5 o'clock which is when all the students go home. Miranda looked around to see the Nurse was gone. She ran for the desktop and looked for the site. She looked for hours upon hours till finally, at midnight...she found it. The hell correspondence.

"The rumors...were true!" Miranda said amazed. She quickly typed in Kallie's name. "Oh please, take Kallie...far away!" She begged as she hit the enter button.

* * *

The computer turned red as Ai Emma stared at the blood red screen "Looks like she gave in just as you predicted." Ai's Grandmother said. Ai just stood there, silently.

* * *

"What! This is impossible!" Miranda said, the site could not be refreshed, it just crashed on her. "You got to be kidding me." she grumbled. Suddenly the air became cold and wind blew through. Miranda closed her eyes tight and as soon as the wind stopped, she opened them to see a red sunset, and a large cherry blossom tree. "Where...am I?" She looked up to see a girl with long black hair, red eyes wearing a navy blue, japanese school girl uniform. "You have summoned me...My name is Ai." Ai said. Miranda looked around to see Hone Onna, Ren, and Wanyuudou against the tree. "Y-you're Hell girl? That means you'll be taking Kallie away. Oh thank you so much!" She said happily. "What's this girl been doing to you anyway?" Ren asked. Miranda looked to the side.

"She's been blackmailing me for about a year now, making me steal money, seduce older men. She's done this to me for so long I became sucidal. I started cutting my arms twice a week. Then that time range became shorter to...pretty much everyday. It first started out with a photo of me and this drunk highschooler kissing. Then proof of me cutting myself in the girls bathroom...and now...a video of me...and some pervert. He tried to seduce me into sleeping with him...I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END." She sobbed. She couldn't help but break into tears. "All that, in just a year?" Ren asked. "Girls these days are so coldhearted, it's no surprise." Hone answered. Miranda wiped her tears and looked at Ai. "Please...I beg of you...Just take her away..." She begged. "Wanyuudou." Ai said, looking at him. "Yes Miss." Just then he turned into a black straw doll with red thread wrapped around it's neck.

Ai took it and gave it to Miranda. "This is for you." Ai said. Miranda looked at the doll and slowly took it from Ai's hands. "If you truly seek revenge, untie scarlet thread around it's neck. Pulling it binds you into a covenant with me. I will charter the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell." Ai explained. "Really? Is there a price?" Miranda asked. "There always has to be a price. So, when you die, your soul will also belong to hell, but only when you die of course." Ai explained. Miranda wide eyed. "M-my soul?" She asked nervously. "You will never know the joys of Heavan; You will wonder through a world of pain and agony." Hone said. "There to remain, for all eternity." Ren said, smirking. Suddenly a ton of demon grab Miranda by the ankle and drag her down, into the ground. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She opened her eyes to see, she was back in the nurses office. She sighed in relief, then looked down at the straw doll. 'And now...the desicion rests...with you.' The words echoed through her mind. "My soul will go to hell as well..." Miranda said sadly, she shaked her head and put her doll away and walked home. "Mom, Dad. I'm home." She announced. "Hey sweetie, where you been?" Candace asked, making dinner. "Um...I have..." Miranda tried to explain but she couldn't. "It's fine Candace, you were out with your friend Kallie right?" Jason asked, Miranda wide eyed. "Yeah..." She answered. "Well she texted me, asking when you'll be home." He said with a smile. "How sweet Miranda, you made a new friend." Candace said happily. Miranda just ran for her bedroom and locked the door. "How...how does she know my dad's number...?" She asked herself scared. She then looked through her bag and took out the black doll. She looked at it sadly. "I'm sorry...just give me some more time to consider...please." She begged.

Ai was looking through her window, watching her beg. 'The decison rests with you.' Those words echoed in Miranda's head again. She looked down and teared up. She placed the black doll on her desk and Miranda grabbed her scissors. She aimed for lower on her arm, but before she could try and cut herself, her mother called. "Miranda, dinner!" Candace said. Miranda sighed and looked at the scissors. She layed on her bed and hugged the black doll. She then fell asleep, dreaming what hell would be like if she pulled the thread. Every thought was evil and satanic, except one, where she was in a pond, near a waterfall, and a small Japanese home was across the pond. It was the only gorgues thing Miranda could look forward to in Hell.

On her way to school she got stopped by a teacher. "Miranda Addams, The principal would like to speak to you." The teacher said. Miranda nodded and walked to the principal's office. She knocked the door shyly. "Sir?" She asked shyly. "Ah Miranda, come on in." The Principal said happily. Miranda walked in seeing the Principal sitting in his desk smiling. "Go on sit." The Principal said. She sat down in the seat across from him desk. "Well Miranda, girls in school have been telling me your sucidal, is this true?" The Principal asked. She shaked. 'KALLIE TOLD HIM! THAT WASN'T PART OF OUR DEAL! SHE LIED TO ME' She thought angrily, but she looked down sadly and nodded. "Yes...it's true." She answered, the principal looked at her sadly. "Look, I know school is rough, but it's nothing to throw your life away." He said. Miranda just nodded. "Is there anyone here, making you have these thoughts." He asked. Miranda smiled small. 'THIS IS MY CHANCE! I CAN TELL HIM! I CAN TELL HIM EVERYTHING!' She thought happily. "Kallie Johnson." She answered, The principal looked at her schocked.

"How could that be, she's the one who told me about your sucidal thoughts. How could she be the one?" The Principal asked, Miranda just clenched her fist. "To be honest, she looked devistated. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." He said, that's when Miranda hit her breaking point. "THAT'S A LIE!" She yelled. "What?" He asked worried. She stood up from her seat. "SHE'S WANTS BAD THING TO HAPPEN TO ME, INFACT SHE'S DOING THEM WITH HER OWN HANDS, SHE MAKES ME DO SO MANY HORRIBLE THINGS! MAKING MY LIFE AN ABSOULTE HELL!" She yelled, as tears fell down her face. "Oh really...did she make you do this?" The principal gave Miranda his iPhone and she saw a picture of her and that highschooler kissing, she looked at the next page to see the video of her and the older man from that night. She wide eyed. 'She...she told him...but...I gave her the money! THIS ISN'T FAIR!' She thought. "BUT SIR SHE DID-"

"I can't believe you're still blaming her for this! If you want to get more money, doing things like this isn't right! You're only in middle school!" The Principal yelled. Miranda just stood there in tears. "I'll have to call your parents about this." He said as he went to the phone. She grabbed his wrist before he could pick up the phone. "NO PLEASE DON'T! THEY'LL BE SO UPSET IF THEY SEE THIS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'LL DO! PLEASE DON'T!" Miranda cryed, The Principal pushed her away and she landed on the ground showing her scars. "We'll also have to tell them about your sucidal thoughts." He said as he punched in her parents number.

Miranda cryed and she ran out of the office and looked to see Kallie was there. "Why...WHY DID YOU DO IT!? I GAVE YOU THE MONEY!" Miranda cryed. Kallie pushed her into the door and glared at her. "You told someone, there was a guy who went by my house and watched me walk home. WHO DID YOU TELL!?" She yelled angry. "I-i didn't tell anyone!" Miranda said. Kallie punched her across the face, and then took out her pocket knife. "Yeah right, girls pinn her to the door!" Kallie ordered. Her friends grabbed Miranda by the wrists and stepped on her feet, they also put a ball gag around her mouth. Kallie grabbed her left arm, which had the most scars and began carving into it, with no mercy. Miranda tried to scream but because of the ball gag, it came out as muffled yells. Kallie carved the word 'Whore' into her arm and smirked. "You can let her go." She said.

The girls let Miranda go and took the ball gag off her. She fell to the ground and grabbed her arm as it began bleeding badly. Miranda bit her lip trying not to scream in pain. "You...monster..." She said, looking up at Kallie. "Oh please, any real monster would just eat your arm, right? Come on, don't act like you're in hell." Kallie giggled as she walked away with her friends. "I am...I am...Because of you!" Miranda said as she got up and took out the doll from her bag. "I WON'T LET YOU MAKE ME SUFFER ANYMORE! SEE YOU IN HELL!" She yelled as she grabbed the scarlet thread and pulled it off. A gush of wind flew by her and the doll flew out of her hands.

**You grievance, shall be avenged.**

Miranda looked down at the scarelet thread and smiled. 'Finally...i'll be avenged!' She thought happily.

* * *

Kallie and her friends were walking through the hallway when suddenly a woman pushed her. "Move it brat." She said angry. "Hey, watch it!" Kallie yelled but the woman just kept walking. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kallie shouted, she then turned around to see her friends gone. "You deserve it." A voice said. "Yeah, you deserve everything you're gonna get." Another voice said. She looked up to see her friends on the ceiling as they melted into skeletons. Kallie screamed and ran down the hall. "HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed. Suddenly she slipped on the ground and was grabbed by a pair of hands and her one of them grabbed her mouth. Suddenly she felt a pain in her arm and she looked to see the word 'Sinner' was carved into her arm. Kallie screamed again as the hands dissapeared and she ran down the hall again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! SOMEONE STOP THIS!" She yelled on the verge of tears. She then bumped into Ren who was wearing the same thing the man that tried to seduce Miranda. He grabbed her and held her close. "Come on baby, I could go for a nice blow right now." Ren said seductively. Kallie pushed him away and moved back scared. "I-i'm only middle school you pervert!" She yelled. She then ran into a classroom and saw something. She saw Miranda, happy as she was putting things into her bag. Kallie also saw a look alike of her as she went behind Miranda and asked her to be her friend, but Miranda rejected her because she knew what she does to other people. She then ran away and Kallie said she would exact revenge. The classroom turned red and empty.

"You mean you did all that because she didn't want to be your friend?" A voice echoed. "THAT'S A LIE, BESIDES YOU CAN'T PROVE IT, NO ONE ELSE SAW IT!" Kallie yelled. "Actually, I did." The voice echoed, she looked up to see a giant eye on the ceiling. She screamed loud, and cryed. Suddenly she was pinned to the edge of an open window, she looked down to see the long way down. "Please...I don't want to die...please!" Kallie begged as she tried to struggled out of the uknown grip. Suddenly Ren, Hone, and Wanyuudou appeared infront of her. "Then you will repent for what you have done, yes?" Wanyuudou asked. Kallie looked up confused. "R-repent!? For What!?" She asked angirly. "What you did to poor Miranda, do you have even the slightest idea of what she's been through, of how much blood she made spill out cause of you?" Hone asked, almost threatningly. "W-what I did?" Kallie said confused. "Making her suffer just because she didn't want to be part of your little gang, how sinful!" Ren said. "Will you repent now, my dear?" Wanyuudou asked her again. "I DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE! IT'S HER OWN GODDAMN FAULT SHE'S IN THIS MESS! SHE'S WEAK AND PATHETIC, I'M BETTER THAN HER! SHE DESERVES TO BE MURDERED FOR ALL THE THINGS SHE DID! I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING!" Kallie screamed. "There you have it, miss." Ren said. Ai appeared infront of Kallie in her flower nagajuban, as she shivered scared, still pinned to the edge. "Oh pitful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damn soul wallowing in your sin."

"**Perhaps, it is time to die**"

Ai flew out her arm as flowers flew out and a bell rang.

Kallie opened her eyes to see she was on a small boat and Ai was rowing, as the fog passed them. "Hey...w-what is this?" Kallie asked, Ai didn't answer, she just kept rowing. "Hey answer me, what the hell is thi-" Kallie was then strapped down to the boat by blood, She shaked like a leaf. "Please don't do this...I don't wanna die.." She begged. "This is vengance, so i'm to fairy you to hell." Ai said, and once they went under the arch, the only thing left heard was Kallie's screams and a small chim

**Epilouge**

Miranda was in her mom's car, waiting for her to come out. Just then, a few girls ran up to the car. "Hey Miranda." They greeted happily, Miranda smiled. "Hey guys." She gretted back. "So I heard you have to go to the hospital for stitchs." One girl said. "Yeah, but i'll be fine, my mom's just talking to the principal about it." Miranda explained. "Well we'll go visit you and give a get well card." The other girl said, smiling. Miranda giggled. "Thanks guys, that's sweet." She said, the girls smiled big. The bell rang and the girls looked a little sad. "Looks like we gotta go to class. See ya soon Miranda." They said, as they ran to class and waved bye to Miranda. She waved back at her friends. She then looked down at her chest to see a black flame, a reminder she's going to hell. "Kallie...I'll see your melted corpse in hell..."Miranda said quietly.

* * *

A candle lit with Miranda Addams written on it as some wax melted a little

**Your grievance...shall be avenged.**


End file.
